You're Too Close
by Sargaetorian
Summary: In which Sasuke finds out that Naruto's platonic kisses aren't so platonic, after all. AU Sasunaru fluff.


**A/N: **Oh gosh, all my oneshots are getting so fluffy xD I'm gonna need to write out a really gritty story next to balance it out. This is the first Sasunaru fic I've posted in a little while, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The Naruto franchise does not belong to me.

**Warnings: **An instance of bad language, and disgusting, cheesy storyline. You have been warned.

* * *

**You're Too Close**

"Hurry up, idiot."

"I'm trying!" Naruto growled back, his hands impatiently rattling at the chains that refused to let his bike go.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, his hands in his pockets as he stood a few feet away, watching Naruto struggle. The sky was already turning dark, even though it was barely past six in the evening. If Naruto didn't untangle the chains soon, they'd be stuck walking together in the dark.

Sasuke idly leaned his head back to watch the dark blue gradually take over the purple and orange hues in the sky. As the years went by in middle and high school, both he and Naruto had grown busier and busier with school activities. Despite having all their classes together, both Naruto and Sasuke had never joined the same clubs. Naruto was athletic and surprisingly artistic, taking painting classes and joining the school basketball team. Sasuke had taken part in the soccer team for a year, but he was more involved in technical studies. Even the way they played their sports was different; Naruto whisked past opponents and slam dunked without another care in the world, while Sasuke practiced finesse of foot and long, accurate shots from afar.

Their difference in club activity often dismissed them at different times on different days of the week. However, they would always wait for each other so they could walk home together. It was an unspoken ritual, and something they had been doing since day one. Neither questioned it, and neither argued against it.

It was a perk of being friends with each other, Sasuke supposed, though their friendship consisted primarily of walking down the halls arguing with each other, being partners in group projects and activities while arguing with each other, and walking home while arguing with each other.

Nevertheless, Sasuke didn't quite mind as much as he appeared to.

"Got it!" Naruto exclaimed happily, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts as he held up a heavy chain with a blue lock dangling off it.

"Let's go, then," Sasuke replied irritably. "Why did you bring a bike today, anyway? I didn't even know you owned one."

Naruto rolled his eyes, grabbing the handlebars of the orange bike. "I was running errands this morning," he replied as he eased the wheels carefully from the bike rack. "I wouldn't have been able to make it to school in time."

Sasuke scoffed, waiting a bit longer for Naruto to straighten the wheels out before he started walking. "Aren't you going to ride it?"

Naruto sped up slightly to catch up, the gears clicking faintly as he pushed it along. "No, my legs are pretty sore today."

"Did you overdo it at basketball again?" Sasuke ran a hand uninterestedly through his bangs, setting a languid pace as they walked.

"There was a group of girls right there in the entrance!" Naruto protested.

Sasuke felt a strange twinge of irritation shoot through his chest. "Showoff," he muttered.

"Oh, please. My legs'll get better tomorrow."

"Still, you shouldn't…" Sasuke carded his fingers through his hair again, frustrated at not being able to find the words to convey his emotions. "You shouldn't strain yourself that much."

Naruto laughed. "Since when have I not strained myself? Quit worrying, you bastard, I can handle myself."

Sasuke grit his teeth, but didn't reply.

"…You know, if we lived in a shitty romance movie, this would be the point where I'd ask if you were jealous."

"I'm not," Sasuke replied shortly, before Naruto had even finished his sentence.

"Okay, okay," Naruto grinned playfully, holding his hands up in surrender. "I was just kidding."

The streetlamps flickered on at that point, shining a blinding bright light onto their otherwise dark surroundings. Sasuke squinted his eyes, readjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder, but he was glad that now he could actually see where he was going and who he was talking to.

"Oi, Sasuke," Naruto began after a few minutes of silently walking uphill.

"What?" Sasuke looked over, noticing that Naruto was rubbing at his eye with one hand and keeping a grip on the handlebars of his bike with the other. He seemed to be having a hard time controlling it, as the handlebars kept swinging left and right without both hands to hold them in place.

"Do I have something in my eye?" Naruto turned his face, looking at Sasuke with one blue eye while he continued rubbing rather harshly at the other.

"I can't see it like that, moron." Sasuke led Naruto into the light of the next streetlamp they were approaching.

Once they were in the light, Naruto opened his other eye. Sasuke leaned down to inspect them closer, noticing that his eye was slightly reddened.

"Don't rub your eyes so hard."

"It was bugging me!"

"I can't really see anything," Sasuke replied, turning to look at the eye from another angle.

"Can you look closer?"

Sasuke sighed and pulled at Naruto's hair to tell him to tilt his head back further, and he leaned in slightly closer. He froze, however, when he felt Naruto's warm breath fanning over his face whenever the other exhaled, and his eyes were caught in Naruto's gaze. He felt his face beginning to heat up, as he'd never been in such close proximity with his best friend before.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, confused when Sasuke practically stopped breathing.

"Er, I still can't see anything," Sasuke replied quickly, trying to cover up his momentary lapse.

"Oh well, it'll probably go away on its own." Naruto paused for a moment, as if thinking about something, before standing on his tiptoes to make up for the inch or two he needed to match Sasuke's height.

Sasuke could barely react in time before Naruto leaned in and pressed his slightly chapped lips against Sasuke's. Though it barely lasted for a second, Sasuke froze in place, forgetting how to breathe. Naruto ducked out from Sasuke's imposing stance and kicked the tire of his bike into position, beginning to walk again.

He looked back after a few moments after realizing that Sasuke wasn't following him. "What's wrong?" he called.

Sasuke's heart was thumping in his chest, and he was blushing so badly that he thought his head might explode. His eyes were wide and unfocused, and hearing Naruto call out to him made him snap to attention.

"What was that for, you dumbass?" Sasuke exclaimed, more in shock than anger.

"I dunno. I wanted to, and you were too close to me." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"What?!" Sasuke had never even hugged Naruto, and they'd never shown any signs of physical affection before, except for playful punches and slaps upside the head.

"I thought platonic kissing was in, though."

"It absolutely is not!" Sasuke snapped, scandalized.

"Oh." Naruto thought for a second. "Then I guess that means I like you in a non-platonic way."

Sasuke's blush intensified, his eyebrows furrowing together as he tried to hide his embarrassed expression with his bangs. "What the hell does that mean?! Quit speaking in riddles!" It wasn't like Naruto at all to talk to him in such a straightforward manner, and especially not about a topic like this.

"You can figure that out yourself." Naruto winked cheekily and then bolted off, his bag bouncing dangerously on his back. "I'll race you home!"

Sasuke stood riveted in place for a few seconds, taking in what Naruto said, before he dug his heels into the ground and ran off after him. Though it annoyed him how Naruto had confessed, if you could even call it that, in such an abrupt manner, he couldn't say that he didn't return the feelings.

Some things never change, though, he thought to himself, as he began yelling at Naruto once more.

"Get back here and give me a proper one, you loser!"

* * *

**The End**


End file.
